Restless Predicament
by phakno
Summary: /Sasuke&Sakura\ 2:24, no sleep, no luck getting there either. "Damn clock-"


**Fireflies  
><strong>_[I don't own Naruto, unfortunately]_

2:24, no sleep, no luck getting there either. She growled and rolled over, mildly envious of her husband's ability to close his eyes and drift so easily while she spent half her night pondering how the amount of sheep she'd be counting. What a child's tactic...Maybe, if she blocked everything out of her mind, maybe if her consciousness was coated in shadows, maybe, just maybe, she'd get to sleep. _Focus; Focus; Focus._ _N_-amount of minutes later she peeked one eye open at the red digits on her clock. 2:47. She found herself having no control over her fist as she raised it and slammed it down on the quirky machine.

"Damn clock…" A light, a small but subtle burst of light dashed past the window, selfishly stealing her attention and drawing her closer to the outside world, out of bed, across the floor, tapping the drapes to remove them from view; forcing a gasp from her luscious lips, wide eyed, she ran from one room to the next, busting out the front door in seconds to be greeted with a lively burst of illumination. "Fireflies…"

Her feet moved to the lot of them, lifting her fingers in the air to grace their glow, a touch here and there to make sure it was all real. They buzzed with an elegance she'd never imagined, drifting around each other, hovering in the air, weightless with an art. A smile crept across her face, morphing her lips, shimmering in her orbs, wiggling her nose. "So pretty!" One momentarily chose to pass by her eyes, glittering over her essence, like that Peter Pan fella, giving her the magic she had wanted for a while now. A child was birthed at this sight, a young girl with pink locks and emerald eyes, an ivory-toned little girl intent on following the firefly to her pond. The water was dark, but a rather beautiful imitation of the lights that glazed over it, the girl watched their mirror ripple beneath the natural beauty, giggling and stepping atop the water with hesitant pressure. After a few seconds of overrated fear her chakra allowed her body to stand on the mass, she smiled once again, a smile that could melt a heart, could push the sun out…

Sakura jumped forward, spreading her legs midair and gracefully landing on her toes, arms outstretched and body spinning in time with the lights around her. She completed three turns and reached up to the sky with her slender arm after each one, ducking her fingers to avoid contact with her those magical creatures. One buzzed past her ear and tickled her tender skin, causing that beautiful laugh to emerge, allowing those eyes to glisten once again, and forcing another smile on her lips. She watched the firefly drift farther from her, standing still as to respect his wishes, tilting her head and leaning on one leg while her moment of magic drifted closer and closer to the nearby Sakura tree.

Two arms, two very warm arms, wrapped around her waist, a mouth tenderly attached to her neck, her hands instinctively reaching to cover his own. "What are you doing out here?"

Her back arched as he reached a soft spot. "I could ask you the same thing…" He reluctantly pulled away, after leaving his mark, and rested his chin on her shoulder while locking his gaze on the sight before them. "Aren't they beautiful?"

"Tch." He leaned in closer to her ear, purring. "Not as beautiful as you…" It was enough to make her giggle and blush at the same time.

"Suck up." She leaned back into him entirely, resting her head against his shoulder and swaying slightly in his embrace

"So what if I am?"

"That only ensures that you want something in return." She twisted in his arms, hands around his neck, barely blocking the various bugs swirling around them. A kiss on his lips and her forehead touching his own, her distant voice hummed in the perfection of the moment.

The look he was giving her only proved his dedication to make her happy; to make this perfect. "Dance with me?" She smiled in return and detangled herself from his neck, stretching with their hands laced and pulling back into the comfort of his embrace. _So warm_. He tugged on her hand and spun her around, almost smirking at her elegance, but still spinning her, enjoying the feel of her hand in his, and making his own promise to keep that graceful smile on her face.

One hand gripped hers and his other rested on her waist, swaying back and forth to music that wasn't playing for two people that didn't care. Her fingers entangled themselves in his hair, having a mind of their own, finding minimal interest in the fireflies, now entirely focused on the man sharing his last name, his home, his life…Hard to believe that a few months ago he was barely able to touch her; his cold heart had in fact been infected by her love, so far as returning it with his own, a symptom he'd never grow tired of.

The swaying had ceased as Sakura stretched away from him once more, still holding onto his hand, daring to let go and launch herself into his arms, grinning like a mad man while she did it. He caught her with ease, a little surprised, but caught nonetheless, stumbling slightly but steady once he concentrated on that chakra keeping him atop water. His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist to keep her positioned, her legs around his waist, and her lips on his.

The creatures of which summoned the dance hovered around the two, buzzing with a gift of their own, illuminating a love unknown to the inexperienced. They watched the dance end, they watched her fall into the shadows of sleep, and watched him carry her home.

A love they couldn't deny.

"_You would not believe your eyes-if 10 million fireflies-lit up the world as I fell asleep…"  
><em>Because who doesn't have one of these Owl-City-inspired one-shots?  
>Please review!<p>

whitexgodess


End file.
